Doctor Who Adventures: The Video Game
This is a Doctor Who Adventures game following the first two seasons, with the Christmas and New Year specials. It has some differences from the actual series. It's available for the PS4, PS3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and the PS Vita. Levels 'Twelfth Doctor: '''After crashing on Earth, you go to the park, and find Tasha Lem. There, you will have to fight three Daleks (level 1) and the Joker (level 1). '''A Dalek in the Future: '''Arriving a hundred years in the future, you meet a Dalek (level 2). After fighting it, you will have to go and search for the TARDIS. '''The Trap: '''When you find the TARDIS, you discover its empty. You are taken by a Dalek, who says he has Clara and Tasha hostage. He takes you to two other Daleks. After defeating them (all level 1), four more arrive, and you run off. You enter a room and find Clara and Tasha. You and your companions escape the building, but the Daleks have followed you. Outside, you have to battle them (two are level 1, one is level 2). You defeat them, but there seems to be one left. The Dalek shoots you. Tasha tells Clara to bring you to the TARDIS. At this moment, you play as Tasha, instead of the Doctor. You have to battle the last Dalek (level 2). After destroying it, you return to the TARDIS too. Some later, you play as the Doctor again. Tasha has taken your Vortex Manipulator and left. You tell Clara the Joker must have also left by now, and you set of for your new adventure. '''The Emergency: '''While traveling through time and space once again, you get a call from a Sontaran. He tells you it's an emergency. After landing on the Sontaran spaceship, the Sontaran tells you that the Sontaran leader, who has made the Sontarans good, has passed out a few days ago. He also tells you that the new leader, the old leader's son, is mad, and wants to be evil again. You have to make your way through the Sontaran ship and get to the new leader's room. '''The Evil Sontarans: '''When you and Clara arrive in the new leader's room, the new leader is angry with the Doctor, because he helped making the Sontarans good. He brainwashes all the Sontarans on the ship, so they are evil again. Five Sontarans chase you down the ship. You can escape them, but there is one Sontaran left. After you fight him (level 1), the other four arrive, and you and Clara enter an escape pod and fly to Sontar. '''Return of the Leader: '''When you land on Sontar, you meet a good Sontaran, that has a revive lance. He tells you he wants to revive the old leader, and you agree.You head to a graveyard, avoiding other Sontarans. Once there, you have to defeat robotic guards (level 1), who don't let anyone enter except the new leader. After defeating them, you revive the old leader. Now, the old leader, the Sontaran that helped you, Clara and yourself get a ship and fly to the Sontaran spaceship. The old leader exiles his son and becomes leader again. '''The Attacking Car: '''When going to see if her dad has fixed the car, Clara realises he is gone. "Cytron Inc", is written on the car. Clara calls you, and you comes. You tell her he exiled Cytrons from Earth a long time ago, so now Cytrons attack by possing electrical things by writing "Cytron Inc" on it. Suddenly, the car starts attacking. You have to fight it (level 2). After trapping it in the garage, you explain to Clara that if the car touches you, you get teleported to the Cytron's base, and there, they transform Humans into Cytrons. Suddenly, the car breaks through the garage door, and it chases after you and Clara. You two enter the TARDIS, and the car touches it. The TARDIS, with you on board, gets teleported to the Cytron's base. '''Revenge of the Cytrons: '''When you land on the Cytron base, the Cytron leader threatens you to bring down the exile, or Clara's dad will be killed. You puts down the exile, and Clara's dad, unconscious, is brought to you. You put the exile back on, and the Cytrons get furious. You have to fight two Cytrons (one level 1, the other level 2). After defeating them, you have to take on the leader (level 3). After defeating him, you go back to the TARDIS. You leave Clara and her dad at home, and Clara tells her dad it was just a dream. You then pick up Clara, to travel through time and space again. '''Stranded: '''You and Clara land on the ship of Colonel Bob, a friend of you. The ship, however, is crashing. It crashes on an unknown planet. You, Clara, and some crewmembers go and explore, while Colonel Bob, Captain Alice (a captain on the ship), and some crewmembers try and fix the ship. While exploring, you realise that the planet has Weeping Angles on it. You contact Colonel Bob and tell him to protect the ship from statues. You now play as Colonel Bob, and have to defeat the attacking Angels (level 1, two level 2). After the attack, you notice crewmembers have disappeared. You contact the Doctor and order him to get back at once. '''The Forest of Doom: '''You now play as the Doctor again. On your way back, you have to fight some Angels (level 1). Once you come to the ship, only Clara, Bob, Alice, two crewmembers and you are left. Colonel Bob tells you that thet took the TARDIS. You use your screwdriver to track the signal. You lead the others through the forest, following the signal. On the way, you have to fight some Weeping Angels (level 1). At the end of the forest, there is a temple. The signal leads there. '''The Temple of Death: '''Once you enter the temple, Bob tells you one of the crewmembers is gone. Suddenly, you are attacked by Angels (level 1). You have to fight them. After fighting them as the Doctor, you have to fight them as Colonel Bob. After defeating them, you have to defeat a big red Weeping Angel (level 3), playing as the Doctor. Once that one is defeated, you can go to the TARDIS and escape. However, the other crewmember has vanished too. You bring Bob and Alice home, and say goodbye. '''The Mysterious Sound: '''You play as Martha in this bit. While you are cooking dinner, you and Mickey hear a sound. You say that it comes from the valley, and you will check it out. You have to make your way to the valley, following the sound. After some time, you find the source: the TARDIS. You go inside, and are surprised by what you see: a Cyberman. The Cyberman tells you that the Doctor needs your help. '''Six Hours Ago: '''There now is shown what happened six hours ago (game time). You (you play as the Doctor again) and Clara go to Market Factory, a secret alien market with all sorts of stuff. Once you are there, it seems that Cybermen have invaded the place. After you defeat six (level 1), it seems that there are too many, and you run for them. However, the Cybermen catch you and take you and Clara as prisoners. They are guarded by a Cyberman; luckily, this one tells you he's against the Cybermen's way of doing things. Suddenly, Clara starts acting weird. You explain that the Cybermen are putting everyone to sleep. You give the good Cyberman two CD's; one how to fly the TARDIS to an old companion of him (Martha), and one for if Martha doesn't trust him. '''Stopping the Cybermen: '''You are back six hours later, and you play as Martha again. The good Cyberman shows you the CD, and you trust him. The Cyberman takes you to Market Factory. You have to avoid the Cybermen, and sneak to the room where the Doctor and Clara are. You eventually find them, and you put gas masks on their faces. The four of you rush outside, but you run into a group of Cybermen. One of them opens a portal, that is linked to the Doctor's past. You throw a gadget from UNIT, and tell the others to grab onto it. Everyone is saved, except the good Cyberman. Before he disappears in the Doctor's past, he asks the Doctor to call him by his name: Handles. He then goes into the portal. The Cybermen close the portal, and escape with all the stolen goods. The Doctor thanks you , and takes you home. In a cutscene at the end, you see a Silent, River Song, and the Time Vortex. River asks: "Will this take me there?", and the Silent answers: "Yes.". River then jumps in. '''The Plastic Factory: '''You play as a young woman called Michelle, working for UNIT. You are investigating a plastic factory. After checking the floors, you decide to go down. After having to find the right key to open a door, you open it, and find a giant plastic brain. Now, you are playing as the Doctor again. You land in the factory, because your TARDIS has detected Autons. You and Clara soon find the plastic brain as well, and you explain it's the Nestene, the one who controls the Autons. You meet up with Michelle. You tell her to take you to the Black Archives. As you try to leave, you are attacked by three Autons (level 2). You have to defeat them. '''The Black Archive: '''In the Black Archive, you, Clara and Michelle search for the Plastic Destruction Remote, which can destroy the Nestene. While searching for it, Clara finds and Auton (level 3). Meanwhile, Michelle finds the Plastic destruction Remote, but the Auton attacks her. You come to the rescue and defeat the Auton. When you try to leave the Black Archive, a whole bunch of Autons (level 2) start attacking you. After defeating them, you can finally leave and head back to the factory. '''The Car Chase: '''The three of you get into Michelle's car. However, as you start driving back towards the factory you notice that you're being chased by three Autons in a stolen car. You have to drive through the streets of London, trying to shake off the Autons chasing you. This isn't without hazards, though; the Nestene starts his invasion, as Autons start breaking out of shops everywhere. They will attack you if you get close. Eventually, after driving around and getting closer to the factory you manage to make a sharp bend. The Autons in the car behind you fail to do so, and they crash into a shop. With them having been defeated, you continue to drive to the plastic factory. ''More to be added soon! Game Modes There are two game modes; *the story mode, as seen above *and the free-play mode, which is a story mode in which you can select a character you want to be in one of the previous levels. Some characters (like Daleks), have special functions, so you can go to places that you can't go in story mode. You can also find all kinds of things, like Bonus', Characters, Weapons and Tools, etc. Character Levels Each enemy has a character level. The stats of an enemy are based on its character level. For example, an enemy that is Level 2 is stronger and has more health than an enemy that is Level 1. Your character can also level up. Once levelled up, its health and speed will be improved. Characters Character list *The Twelfth Doctor (Eleventh Doctor's Suit) - unlocked after completing "Twelfth Doctor". *Clara - Unlocked after completing "Twelfth Doctor". *Dalek - Can be unlocked while playing "Twelfth Doctor" in free-play mode. *Tasha Lem - Unlocked after completing "The Trap". *The Twelfth Doctor (New Suit) - Unlocked after completing "The Emergency". *Sontaran - Can be unlocked while playing "The Emergency" on free-play mode. *New Leader - Can be unlocked while playing "The Evil Sontarans" on free-play mode. *Robot Guards - Can be unlocked while playing "Return of the Leader" on free-play mode. *Old Leader - Can be unlocked while playing "Return of the Leader" on free-play mode. *Cytron - Can be unlocked while playing "Revenge of the Cytrons" on free-play mode. *Clara's Dad - Can be unlocked while playing "Revenge of the Cytrons" on free-play mode. *Colonel Bob - Unlocked after completing "Stranded". *Captain Alice - Can be unlocked while playing "Stranded" on free-play mode. *Crewmember - Can be unlocked while playing "The Forest of Doom" on free-play mode. *Martha - Unlocked after completeing "The Mysterious Sound". *Mickey - Can be unlocked while playing "The Mysterious Sound" on free-play mode. *Handles (with body) - Unlocked after completing "Six Hours Ago". *Michelle - Unlocked after completing "The Plastic Factory". Character abilities *The Twelfth Doctor - always has the sonic screwdriver with him, can read and speak every language, is extremely intelligent and can regenerate one time per level when he is supposed to die. *Clara - is quite fast. *Dalek - can fly, always carries a laser gun and can open and activate things with its manipulator arm. *Tasha Lem - always carries her gun. * Weapons and Tools Weapons and Tools can be used once unlocked. They can either be unlocked after using them in levels or after finding them in free-play mode. *Sonic Screwdriver - can be used to open and activate many things, like doors and lifts. A sonic screwdriver can also damage and defeat enemies up to Level 5. It is unlocked in "Twelfth Doctor". *Tasha Lem's Gun - Tasha Lem's gun can be used to attack and destroy things. It can defeat enemies up to Level 6. It is unlocked in "The Trap". *Sontaran Gun - a special gun used by Sontarans. It has very powerful blasts, but it takes some time to reload. It can defeat enemies up till Level 7. Can be found while playing "The Evil Sontarans" on free-play mode *Colonel Bob's Gun - a handgun, similar to Tasha Lem's. However, it can fire more rapidly. Can defeat enemies up till Level 6. It is unlocked in "Stranded". * Bonus' and Extras Bonus' and Extras can be unlocked while playing special missions, or finding things on free-play mode. Here the various things are: *Slitheen Guard - A Slitheen that protects you for two minutes. It can be unlocked after finding a Slitheen Egg in "The Forest of Doom". *Strax to the Rescue - Strax comes along for half a minute to run around and shoot your enemies. Its very handy when your surrounded by many enemies. It can be unlocked when finding a grenade in "Return of the Leader". * Category:Video Games